


Prompt #18b

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teenager silliness, Tumblr Prompt, a teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - So, things are going pretty well.Except – well, except that nobody knows. Which wouldn't bother Magnus if it didn't mean that they don't really interact in school, they haven't since they've finished Mr. Harris' project – which granted them an A, thanks to Magnus' understanding of colours – and it's kind of constantly bothering Magnus, like a persistent headache behind his eyes.





	Prompt #18b

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely didn't expect people to like the first part of this series, so I was very very surprised when I was asked for a sequel, but I was more than happy to write it! I hope you enjoy it :) Also, if you'd like to read more about this Magnus and this Alec, please come prompt me stuff on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) because now I'm kind of fond of them!  
> Alright, this is all! Let me know what you think :)

Alec's hand slips under Magnus' shirt, fingers barely touching the skin on his stomach as he keeps kissing him, slow and deep, their legs tangled in the sheets of his bed, Magnus' hands in Alec's dark hair as he desperately tries not to come in his pants.

Thankfully they've been practising quite a lot; they've seen each other pretty much every day for three weeks, give or take – well, let's say twenty days and eighteen hours for the sake of accuracy, but it's just a wild guess, it's not like Magnus is keeping count or anything.

Fine, he is. But it's not some sappy, _let's have our first month-versary_ kind of thing. It's more of a _I can't believe he hasn't disappeared already_ kind of thing.

The thing is, they've decided to take it slow. Or, well, not exactly. Case in point, Alec's fingers are currently playing with Magnus' nipple and he's trying to keep his hips still on the bed. They've decided to take it _socially_ slow. Meaning that nobody knows.

Except Raphael, because there was no way he wasn't going to notice the scarves Magnus has suddenly developed a taste for.

Speaking of which, Alec had been hilariously surprised when Magnus had explained to him that there was no way he could keep this from Raphael, and had asked: -Who's Raphael?-, eyebrows raised and a shadow of worry in his eyes.

-My best friend, I guess,- Magnus had said, trying to fit one of his rings onto Alec's fingers; they both hate using the words _best friends_ because they sound pretty damn ridiculous, but he guesses that's what they would look like to an outsider.

Alec had blinked: -I thought – I mean, I thought –

Magnus had waited a couple of seconds but it hadn't looked like Alec wanted to finish that sentence, so he'd rolled his eyes with a smile: -What, that I don't have any friends?

Alec's ears had turned red: -I just – never see you around with anyone.

Magnus had finally fit one of his rings on Alec's pinky: -Plus, that's what everyone says, right?-, he'd turned to look at Alec, who'd been biting his lower lip with a guilty expression on his face.

-I'm sorry,- he'd said, -I didn't mean –

But Magnus had shaken his head, placing it back on Alec's shoulder to keep playing with his fingers: -Don't worry, it's fine. I do have friends, actually. I mean, it's highschool. _Everyone'_ s weird. Someone's bound to be weird with me.

Alec had gently disentangled his fingers from Magnus' to observe the ring on his pinky: -Someone like me?- he'd asked, looking at him with bright eyes.

Magnus had hesitated one second before pressing his lips against Alec's: -Someone like you.

So, things are going pretty well.

Except – well, except that nobody knows. Which wouldn't bother Magnus if it didn't mean that they don't really interact in school, they haven't since they've finished Mr. Harris' project – which granted them an A, thanks to Magnus' understanding of colours – and it's kind of constantly bothering Magnus, like a persistent headache behind his eyes.

Because what if it's because Alec is ashamed of him? What if Alec doesn't want anyone to know? What if it's just a game for him?

Not that Magnus wouldn't be fine with either of those options, because – he would. Kind of. He might cry for, like, two minutes, tops. But the thing is – he _needs_ to know. So that he can prepare himself.

But he still hasn't found the right moment to ask.

They make out seventy percent of the time, talk for twenty percent of it and then, sometimes, they study before making out.

Maybe he's procrastinating. Whatever. Alec is still perfect, still goofy and dorky and hot as hell and a smart-ass in his own way, and Magnus really, _really_ wants to keep him as long as he can. His stupid feelings _will not_ get in the way.

The door opens on the ground floor and they hear Max giggle all the way up to Alec's room, and Alec chuckles into the kiss, presses his lips against Magnus' a couple more times before rolling on his back.

Magnus looks at him, all bright eyes and messy hair and red lips and he really, _really_ wants to keep him.

~

Of course, it's Monday when everything goes to shit.

The thing that really pisses him off is that they are not caught making out in the closet or something. No. One of the guys on the football team suddenly decides to develop a brain while he's walking with Alec and Jace Wayland down the hall and they happen to walk past Magnus and he must notice Magnus' rings, because he stops and says: -I _knew_ I'd already seen that thing-, _loudly_ , pointing at Alec and then at Magnus.

And everything stops.

Jace Wayland looks between Magnus, Alec and the guy like he doesn't know what to do but feels the need to do something, and Alec is avoiding looking at Magnus altogether as he fidgets with the ring still around his pinky, and Magnus stupidly thinks _there, now you won't even have your ring back._

-I hope you used a condom with this one, Lightwood,- the guy snorts, -Knowing his reputation and all. What are you, number six hundred and eightyfive?

And here's the thing. Magnus doesn't care. He _doesn't_ , that's his Thing, he doesn't care what some random jackass who probably can't even count up to ten thinks about him, but Alec, _Alec_ isn't _looking_ at him, his ears are red and Magnus is out.

Literally.

He turns on his heels and walks as fast as he can towards the school exit.

~

He sulks. With dignity. He builds a blanket fort and watches Brooklyn 99 on Netflix for too many hours.

He ignores his phone – specifically, Raphael's seven texts and two calls.

He tells himself he is not disappointed. He was lucky. He knew how it was going to end and he prepared for it. By doing absolutely nothing. But, still. He _knew_. That has to count for something.

Except that it doesn't and his life _sucks_ , because there's only one season of Brooklyn 99 on Netflix and now it's _raining_ and his blanket fort is _cold_ and someone – Raphael – is throwing _pebbles_ against his _window_.

He wraps himself up in one of the blankets, making the fort crumble miserably, and opens the window with a shiver: -Raphael, what the _hell_ –

Except that it's not Raphael standing in his yard, completely drenched.

-What are you doing here?- he asks, a bit shakier than he'd like, not even sure he can hear him all the way down there.

Alec's hair is sticking to his face and he has to squint against the rain that's falling in his eyes: -I need to talk to you,- he says, rushed, taking a step forward like he could reach him, - _Please_ , you ran away and I –

-And you thought it would be a good idea to come bother me where I can't run,- Magnus says, because he might be sulking but he can not care. Just watch him.

Alec takes a step back: -No, I – - he brushes his wet hair away from his face and he's – he's still wearing the ring. -I just wanted to know what happened,- he says, weakly.

-Fine,- Magnus says, voice hard, and he closes the window with more violence than it's probably necessary.

He opens the door, blanket wrapped around himself and bare feet, and marches towards Alec who – has a black eye.

-Listen, I get it,- he says, because there's no way he'll let him speak, -You are ashamed of me. Fine. _Fine._ \- and it's _so not_ fine because he's screaming about it in the rain and just because this might happen it doesn't mean that he wanted it to, -But you should have _at least_ told me, if not, I don't know, actually have had some _respect_ for me.

Alec blinks and Magnus doesn't know if it's because of the rain or confusion: -What are you talking about?

- _You_ ,- Magnus tries to flail but the sheet he's wrapped in is drenched and _heavy,_ -And that _asshole_ , and you didn't even _look_ at me!

-Because you don't want people to know!

- _What?_

-You are always saying how much you enjoy being outside of the _circus that is highschool's stupid society,_ I thought it was a pretty clear way of telling me that you didn't want this to become public knowledge! That's why you ran! I came to apologise because I punched Jared and – well, now I'm pretty sure everyone knows.

It's Magnus' turn to blink: -You – you _what_?

The tip of Alec's nose is turning red because of the cold: -You thought I was _ashamed_ of you?

-You thought I was ashamed of _you_!

-Well, did we need to risk catching pneumonia to establish our stupidity?

Magnus steps forward, dragging the blanket with him, -Apparently so,- he says, and then he kisses him.

Under the rain, arms around each other and all.

~

They both have a killer cold the next day, but they meet at the school entrance and Alec wraps his arm around Magnus' shoulders and Magnus winds his arm around Alec's waist.

And they walk in.

  


  



End file.
